The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Titanium alloys are commonly used in aerospace applications due to their excellent strength to weight ratio and high temperature capability. Some commonly used titanium alloys for high temperature engine applications are near-alpha titanium alloys such as Ti-6242S (Ti-6Al-2Sn-4Zr-2Mo-0.1Si), Ti-1100 (Ti-6Al-2.7Sn-4Zr-0.4Mo-0.45Si) and Ti-834 (Ti-5.8Al-4Sn-0.7Nb-0.5Mo-0.3Si-0.006C). Although these alloys have excellent high temperature strength and creep resistance, it is very challenging to produce these alloys to sheets or strip form because of their inferior hot workability and limited cold rollability.
Due to increasing performance in aerospace applications, and especially aircraft turbojet engines with higher operating temperatures, new and improved titanium alloys that can meet the increasing mechanical and thermal requirements, while exhibiting good manufacturing characteristics, are continually desired.